marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnathan Stengel (Earth-616)
Johnathan Stengel aka Anti Venom is a member of the web crawlers Data *Name: Jonathan Stengel *Alias: subject #49, slime head *Height: 5'10 (original) 6'7 (currently) *Weight: 162 lbs *Identity: public *Born: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania , USA *Birthday: 06-8-2001, 4:32 AM (age 15) *Affiliation: web crawlers History Jonathan grew up with Chase as his best and only friend. When he was 15, the Spider-Drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was removed from duty to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) bit him, but instead of being given spider powers, he was given the powers of the Anti-Venom symbiote. Powers and abilities * Superhuman Strength: Before the symbiote was created John had conditioned himself to lift (press) 700 lb. Once it was created, the symbiote added Spider-Man’s superhuman strength to Stengel’s vast human strength, enabling him to lift over 70 tons. However this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his variable muscle mass. * Superhuman Durability: Anti-Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Jon's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arm weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Anti-Venom symbiote is invulnerable to the traditional weaknesses of symbiotes, fire and sonics. However it particularly vulnerable to a poison Osborn made using the Freak, and its abilities can be negated by Mr. Negative's Darkforce powers. * Superhuman Self-Sustenance: Anti-Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. This is even more advanced for Anti-Venom, allowing him to regenerate from a shotgun wound to the head in seconds. * Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. * Wall-Crawling: The symbiote is capable of Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. * Webbing Generation: Anti-Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance. The symbiote’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding". The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Anti-Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Jon can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Anti-Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent white matter or tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Anti-Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. * ESP (Spider-Sense): Anti-Venom also possesses an extra sensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the symbiote can detect danger from every direction and conduct giving Jon in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Brock’s reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the symbiote for instance Anti-Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man was a host of the Venom symbiote, and as a result his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Anti-Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Anti-Venom a deadly foe. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Jon's preferred form of clothing was a white shirt, jacket and pants. * Stretching and deforming: Anti-Venom can stretch and deform his body. Anti-Venom can also increase his size. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Mac Gargan creating more of an impact. Anti-Venom also can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield. * Impurity Sense: Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses, and other diseases. * Internal Bodily Cleansing: After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body using antibodies produced by the symbiote. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. It is unclear if Jon can fully cure Peter of his radioactive blood now, or if that since the process was interrupted, it is not possible for it to happen again. * Spider-Power Negation: After failing to cleanse Spider-Man of his symbiote remnants and radiation in his blood, whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Jon becomes distant enough from him. Alternatively, when Anti-Venom ensnares Spider-Man by binding with the bits of the suit that is fired off as webbing, it also negates Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man breaks free from it. * Fire immunity: In contrast to the other symbiotes, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the Punisher's flamethrowers and a superhot radioactive blast from Radioactive Man meant to immobilize Venom if he became out of control. * Sonic immunity: Besides immunity to fire and heat, Anti-Venom also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding Songbird's sonic-blast with little discomfort. Weaknesses * Osborn's Cure: the cure can destroy the symbiote for a short period of time * Mr Negative's powers: Mr. Negative's powers can stop the healing properties of the suit, and poison him Trivia - Johnathan is pansexual while acts heterosexuals Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathy Category:Sixth Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Bio Weapons Category:Danger Sense Category:Camouflage Category:Elasticity Category:Size Changing Category:Biokinesis Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Shadowofwarx Category:Original Characters Category:Web Crawlers